


Last to Know

by SoulSong



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 2nd person P.O.V., Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, idk how to tag, maybe I’ll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong
Summary: You are a Freelancer and life’s going alright for you...until your whole world is turned on it’s head.I post this on Wattpad too under the title: Last to Know (RvB x Reader).





	1. Alpha…Meet Omega

~3rd person P.O.V.~

Maine is easily the tallest and strongest agent of the Freelancer Program. His size is coupled with a strong and silent type demeanor, speaking in only growls most of the time, making him also the most terrifying agent in the program. Most everyone is scared of him in some way or another, including the other top agents of the program.

Carolina likes training with him for the challenge but she's scared of his quiet rage. North Dakota (North) and South Dakota (South) are terrified of him but are also determined to get him to open up to his teammates. Connecticut (CT), Washington (Wash), Wyoming, Georgia, and New York (York) all respect him but dread the days when they are selected to fight him in training.

One day, these agents report to the training room for hand-to-hand combat. Nothing unusual about that. Wash and Wyoming are walking to the training deck together when Carolina comes running down the hall, pushing Wyoming out of her way as she does.

"Woah! What's gotten into you Carolina?" Wash asks as he hands Wyoming the helmet he'd dropped when she'd pushed him. She just calls over her shoulder "Maine's fighting Nevada!" Wash and Wyoming run after her.

North and South, having overheard that last part, run to catch up as South asks the burning question "Who's Nevada?" Carolina opens the door to the observation deck overlooking the training room as she looks at them dead in the eye past her bright red bangs "That's just it...Nevada has never been on an actual mission!"

Carolina isn't wrong. You, Agent Nevada, are among the newest, and lowest ranking, agents in Project Freelancer. You have never been on a mission, nor have you ever even seen the top agents that do get missions.

As these top agents enter the observation room, they see Ohio, Idaho, and Iowa (a.k.a. 'the triplets') are already there with Georgia, York, the Director, and the Counselor. The triplets are among the worst agents in the program so the top agents tend to either openly avoid them, or just never run into them.

The agents approach the window to stand among those already gathered. They look down to see just what they were expecting...Maine is destroying every piece of cover that Nevada hides behind. One question hangs in the air without ever being asked, and no one dares to ask, 'Why?'

The smaller agent is wearing tan armor with white accents and the same EVA helmet as Maine, making their armor mirror his. They watch as Nevada dives behind another box which Maine proceeds to blow up with his gun, producing a large cloud of dust.

Maine approaches it, only to receive a swift kick to the chest plate from Nevada, knocking him back several paces. Carolina scoffs, knowing full well that this pipsqueak will lose now that they have closed to melee distance with the brute.

After all, she herself is the program's melee specialist, but even she still struggles to fight Maine in close combat due to his sheer size and strength. As if on cue, Maine tackles Nevada and starts pounding into their chest plate with his fists.

Even Carolina would have given up by now, despite her highly competitive nature...but the young agent instead wraps their legs around Maine's waist and swings their legs over their head, using their arms as extra leverage to perform the roll.

This brings Maine's head crashing down onto the floor and putting Nevada on top of the large agent. Nevada kicks Maine's gun away and punches the side of his head, temporarily stunning the man.

The agents continue to wrestle, with Nevada making sure to roll every time Maine got on top. They break apart every so often only to come back together again later, with Nevada taking quite a beating from the senior agent. Around the 10 minute mark, Maine is standing with Nevada's neck in his right arm, intending to end the fight with a choke hold.

Apparently though, Agent Nevada is very flexible. They twist and turn until their legs are around his left shoulder/arm and they push...HARD. A cracking sound is heard throughout the training deck as Maine roars, making all present agents cringe at the sound as he drops Nevada onto their back and clutches his shoulder.

The Director orders them to stop and go to the medical bay for their injuries, ending the fight. Nevada stands and retrieves Maine's gun for him as they both head out the door. The observing agents decide to head to the med bay as well and meet this very resourceful and flexible agent.

~Your P.O.V.~

You walk out of the training room with Maine, holding your bruised side and his gun while he holds his arm. You look at each other through your visors and laugh. He pushes your head playfully with his good arm. "Good job (f/n)."

You smile up at the most important person in your life. "Thanks Michael. You too." You walk to the med bay together and take seats across from each other. You remove some of your armor, including your helmets, as you discuss the fight and give each other tips while the medics get to work.

~3rd person P.O.V.~

When the other agents reach the med bay, they swear they can hear laughter. Female by the sounds of it. They enter and the triplets run over to a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and piercing (e/c) eyes.

"Nev! Are you ok?" Iowa asks as he looks her over, searching for injuries, sounding like he might cry. "You were awesome!" Yells Idaho as he gives her a high-five. "You gotta teach me how you did that!" Ohio demands of her friend.

Wyoming asks the medical team about Maine's arm. "Don't worry Agent Wyoming. It's just a dislocated shoulder. Easy to fix with little recovery time. Now, Agent Maine, please hold still. We'll get that fixed in no time."

Upon hearing this, Maine holds up his hand and grunts something along the lines of a "No." as he points at Nevada. She giggles and hops off her table. The medic working on her looks annoyed but doesn't stop her.

She goes to Maine, grabs his left arm and gives him a wicked grin. "You ready?" Maine grabs the table with his right arm and nods. She nods "Alright. On 3. 1..." *CRACK* Maine roars in pain as Nevada punches his shoulder hard enough to push it back into place.

"Twothree." Nevada smiles and rubs his left shoulder. "Sorry." She returns to her table to let her medic finish treating her injuries. Everyone else just stares, not sure what exactly just happened.

She giggles "I put his shoulder back into place. You can give him the painkillers now." The doctor grumbles something but continues treating Maine. Carolina stomps over to the young agent looking pissed for some reason.

"I'm Carolina. Care to tell me why you decided to challenge Maine to a fight today Nevada?" The girl just looks at Carolina like she had asked a weird question. "Uhh...because I wanted to Carolina."

The next few minutes are filled with Wyoming, Georgia, CT, South, and Carolina asking questions, trying to understand why this girl had wanted to fight Maine of all people without getting any straight answers from her.

It is uncommon for lower ranking agents to challenge the top agents as it is, and when they do, it is never Carolina or Maine. The Counselor walks in, cutting off all conversation with his mere presence, to tell Maine and Nevada to come with him to talk to the Director.

The medics clear them to leave and the two agents put on their gear again, minus their helmets, and follow the Counselor out of the med bay, leaving the other agents with no more answers then when they had entered.

Over the next week, the top agents found themselves more and more perplexed with the newbie Agent Nevada. From what they could find out through the grapevine, she joined a few months ago.

She spends long hours in the training room helping other agents improve their skills without ever getting the chance to improve herself. From what Wash heard from the triplets, she is basically a mom-friend to all of the lower agents.

She is a pure-hearted individual who always apologizes after a fight is over for the injuries she inflicts, insists everyone else sees the doctor before her, and never complains. Honestly, most agents in the program don't understand how she could be a soldier, hell be in this program, when she's so nice.

She gets along well with Agent Florida who is perhaps the only person who has her beat in these categories. He's the one who helps her, reminds her to take care of herself, reminds others not to rely on her, and makes sure she improves as well. He is, perhaps, her best friend in the program.

A few weeks later, the top agents walk into the classroom and chat before their AI Sensitivity Training begins. York looks up during a conversation with North and Wash and whispers "No fucking way."

His friends turn and see that Nevada is sitting in the back next to Maine. Not only that, but they're both chuckling about something. This was not the first time they'd been seen together. Over the past few weeks, they've been eating, training, and talking together on a fairly regular basis.

Wyoming whispers to the threesome as he and South join the group "I'm willing to bet that they're dating. Anyone in?" South agrees with Wyoming while North and Wash disagree and say they're just friends. York abstains...courteously. {Any 1776 fans? No? Ok.} The prize? Winner's choice.

Since her fight with Maine, Nevada has gone up in the agent rankings. She's still below the top agents, but she's much closer than she was before the fight. She still hangs out with all of the lower ranking agents, so she is in the middle ground between the two groups socially and skill-wise.

However, this is the first time Agent Nevada has been allowed to attend this class, which is only attended by agents who are potential candidates for AI implants and specialized gear...the top agents.

The agents all take their seats and the class begins, discussing the experimental aspect of the program. After the class, the Director calls Nevada to stay behind to talk to him. The other agents learn later through the grapevine that Maine and Nevada are going on a mission together.

It's an infiltration mission to retrieve some stolen property and blow up the building. Simple. But...it's Agent Nevada's first mission. There's no denying it now that it's official...Agent Nevada is a top agent of Project Freelancer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hotter than you’d like in the locker room.

~Your P.O.V.~

Your first mission is a complete success, ending in only two days. After debriefing with the Director and delivering the recovered property, you are dismissed to get some lunch and rest. You enter the mess hall with Maine, helmet off and giggling at Maine's plan to shave Wyoming's bushy mustache off the next time the British soldier told a knock knock joke.

You say hi to the triplets as you grab some food, promising to tell them about the mission later as you join Maine at a table, sitting across from him and continuing your conversation. Across the room sits Carolina, Wash, York, and Wyoming.

They watch the duo enter, grab their food, and sit. York, ever the extrovert and flirt, picks up his tray and helmet, striding over and sitting next to you. He slings his arm over your shoulder "Hey there beautiful. It's been so gloomy with you gone. I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Agent New York, but you can call me York."

You blush furiously and stare at your plate. You aren't used to people paying attention to you. You glance at Maine and remember a conversation you'd had on the mission while waiting for extraction.

~Flashback brought to you by Sarge's Shotgun!~

As you sit among the carnage you and Maine had created, you daydream about all of the hot agents in Project Freelancer, sighing a little at the thought of them. A growl makes you tense and glance up to see Maine standing over you. "What?"

His helmet is on but its still very clear that he's mad. "*growl* You're not dating them." You roll your eyes. "Ugh! Why not?" You pull out your gun and start to clean it, trying to ignore him. He sighs above you. "*growl* They're not good enough for you...plus they could die and break your heart."

You sigh in exasperation and slight defeat. He had a very good point. "But I-" you stop mid-sentence as you feel his large, warm arms embrace you. You hug him and he rubs your back. "Sorry. Too much like Dad huh?"

You chuckle and let a few tears fall as you remember your parents. "No. Just enough like Dad. You're just like him...only taller." He lets out his own chuckle "Thanks (f/n)." You stood in silence, just holding each other for a few minutes before Maine brakes the silence.

"You're still not dating any of them." You push away in frustration "Oh come on!" He chuckles and you argue back and forth for a bit. By the time the Pelican arrives, you've managed to get him to agree to stay out of it, but only if you check with him before dating any of the other Freelancers.

~Back to Present!~

"Oh. Uh. Hi York. Nice to uh meet you." You barely manage to squeeze out a sentence as York smiles down at you. You can hear Maine growl something about a shower as he stands. "Oh! Good point."

You look at York "I gotta get cleaned up before you guys need the showers later. I'll see you around York." You discard your tray and jog after Maine as you leave the mess hall to get clean while everyone else is busy with training or eating.

~~Time skip brought to you by Theta's skateboard!~~

You're in the locker room changing like everyone else. It's been a few days since your first mission and you just finished your first training session with the top agents. Georgia, Wash, Carolina, Wyoming, North, South, CT, York, and Maine are all at their lockers.

You sneak a peek at Maine to see the tattoo on the back of his shaved head. The two of you had gotten the matching tattoos together but you haven't seen his since the ink set in. It looks good. Then you spot Wyoming past him.

He's shirtless but you're too busy looking at his ridiculous mustache to notice. You can't help but giggle at the thought of Maine shaving it. You've never seen it before, but Maine's told you about it. It's just as silly looking as he said it was.

Apparently, Wyoming heard you, because the next thing you know, he's in front of you with his hand resting next to your head, startling you. You definitely notice the lack of shirt at this proximity.

He looks at you, then smirks and leans in, stopping about an inch from your face. Your face is as red as Carolina's hair. "Like something you see love?" He asks in his thick British accent, his body language the picture of a relaxed and confident individual.

Your face turns an even darker shade of red, if that's even possible, as you look at anything but Wyoming and try to make yourself as small as possible. At this point, all of the other agents are watching, waiting to see what'll happen next.

"Ummm..." Wyoming just chuckles "Aww. Are you shy? That's cute." You don't like being the center of attention. You've never liked it. "W-Wyoming...I-I-" you try to ask him for some space but he cuts you off "Reggie.".

You just stare at him like he's crazy. "Huh?". He chuckles a bit and explains "That's my name. Reggie. What's your name Nevada?" You can see Maine getting tense behind him, just waiting for you to say the word so he can deck Wyoming.

He's even getting into a position so he can take out Wyoming without hurting you. You look up to meet Wyoming/Reggie's gaze. "(f-f/n)." He beams "(f/n)? What a lovely name. What would you say to going on a date with me tomorrow?"

This makes you freeze 'A date? With Wyoming? Sure he seems nice and he's in great shape but...I don't know. Michael! Help!' You look up and past Wyoming's shoulder to look at Michael. You gave him your best 'I need an intervention' eyes.

Unfortunately, Wyoming sees this...and gets the wrong idea. He looks back to see that you'd been looking at Maine and smiles. He looks back at you and his grin is almost smug "I wonder..." He closes the one inch gap between you.

Your instincts kick in just before his lips can connect with your own. You punch him in the soft area above his manhood but below the waist. In the next nanosecond, he is yanked away from you, and there is an audible gasp as you see that Maine was holding Wyoming by his dark hair.

In one swift motion, Maine hurls Wyoming into his locker and growls. South, who has never been able to understand Maine, whispers to the other girls "What did he say?". CT shakes her head "He didn't. He just growled."

Wyoming looks shocked and in pain. York decides to come out and just settle the bet he wasn't a part of "Yo Maine!" Maine turns his death glare on York who, unfazed by the brute's anger, continues "You dating Nevada?"

Maine's anger is quickly replaced by an expression that resembles that of a puppy when you try to explain TV or a new trick...and you are making the same face. You both slowly shake your heads no.

CT rolls her eyes "Then stop acting like it will ya?" In perfect sync, you and Maine grab your stuff, close your lockers, and leave the locker room, too uncomfortable to answer her. Although you do call out an apology to Wyoming as you leave.

South sighs as North chuckles "South. Wyoming. Wash and I will discuss your payments and tell you when we've come to an agreement." South just groans and asks him to decide by the end of the week. Meanwhile, Wyoming stands and looks at the door, muttering to himself "Game on."

~~Time skip courtesy of Wyoming's mustache!~~

You and Maine are in the training room. He's teaching you to hit harder, and you are teaching him to be more creative with his fighting. It's been a few days since the incident in the locker room and you have been avoiding the other top agents in favor of hanging out with the triplets.

Since then though, York and Wyoming have been openly flirting with you whenever they see you. Maine seems to be convinced that Wash and North have also be flirting but you just don't see it.

Instead, you focus on trying to help the triplets improve their skills to move up the ranks a little bit. You also take this chance to train with Agent Florida more. It's been so long since you last hung out with him and his cheerful disposition always makes you smile.

~Maine's P.O.V.~

Our training is over, so I go to take a shower. But...standing in front of, and around, the door to my room are Wyoming and Georgia. I growl. 'I do not have time for this' I think as I realize that they wouldn't come here without a reason.

"Hey Maine. Can we talk about what happened in the locker room the other day?" Georgia asks, although his body language tells me that I'm not getting into my room until they've talked. I cross my arms, which is as close to a 'yes' as they're going to get from me.

They're silent for a minute, making me even more annoyed with them. 'Get on with it. I just want to shower and sleep.' Wyoming smirks as Georgia of all people says "Mind if I go fuck (f/n)?" I growl "Touch her, and die."

Georgia still can't understand me but Wyoming does "Relax Maine. We're not gonna hurt (f/n)." I tense 'We? What do you mean WE Wyoming?' I think as Wyoming continues "But since you're not dating her, understand that someone will."

The hallway goes silent. 'Sooo...they still don't know? (f/n)'s gonna be glad to hear that. She doesn't want the other agents comparing us. But...is she interested in dating either of these idiots? I need to talk to her.'

I think to myself as I imagine what I can do to them in training if she says she's not interested in these guys. With that in mind, I turn on my heels and walk off towards (f/n)'s room. Wyoming yells something at me but I don't bother to listen.

As soon as I round the corner, I break into a run, making several unnecessary turns to lose them just in case they try to follow. They don't need to know where I'm going and the last thing I need is for them to know before she's ready.

She hasn't really gotten to know the other agents very well and their curiosity isn't helping. How did they even find out we were fighting that day? It was supposed to be just between us, the Counselor, and the Director.

~Your P.O.V.~

You and your brother have always been close. But, when your parents died, you got even closer. You even stopped your silly sibling bickering and competing. You both knew your parents hated it and you want them to be proud of you.

He's hugging you, telling you that the other guys are interested in you, or at least Georgia and Wyoming are. You can feel how tense and nervous this is making him through his contracted arm muscles. He pulls back and looks you in the eye.

He grunts "Not Georgia. If he touches you, he loses that hand." You giggle and nod. You'd never been interested in Georgia anyway. He bullies Ohio, Idaho, and Iowa. In fact, he bullied you when you first joined the project.

These next few days are going to be rough though since Georgia and Wyoming are going to be your partners in the small group training sessions this week. Over the next few days, Georgia makes advances, Wyoming flirts, and you even catch Wash and North's gazes lingering a few times. York occasionally says something flirty but it's pretty clear that he isn't serious.

To be honest though, a part of you doesn't mind the attention from Wyoming, Wash, and North as much as you normally would...and Maine can see it. To get back at Wyoming, you tease him. It's not flirting, just pure teasing. He's pretty fun to mess with and he sounds absolutely ridiculous when flustered.

~Maine's P.O.V.~

I'm fighting Georgia and Carolina today with North as my partner. It goes pretty well with North covering me with his sniper rifle while I shoot at them or engage them in melee combat. Afterwards, in the locker room, the others are chatting about how training went, but I'm not listening.

Nevada's training next with Wash against South and Wyoming. I go up to the observation deck to watch and the others follow. We tend to watch each other train, if not for missions and giving tips, then to look for weaknesses to use against each other the next time we fight.

We watch as they start off trying to shoot each other as they close the distance between each other. Wash throws Nevada into the air and she comes down to knee Wyoming in the head. 'Atta girl (f/n).' I think as a sly grin forms on my face, nicely hidden by my helmet.

Wash takes this chance to go after South, but she manages to avoid his attacks. Wyoming is up in a few seconds and tackles Nevada. I let out a quiet growl, knowing that Wyoming is enjoying himself.

Despite the fact that Wash and Nevada win, I can't help but scowl when I think about Wyoming with (f/n). I think as I walk out of the observation deck 'He'll get her when I'm dead. I don't think I'd mind if she dates North or Wash. Hell, I might be fine with York. But Wyoming and Georgia? Never.'

~Your P.O.V.~

You get called to the Director's office. What he tells you, makes you wonder if you have bitten off more than you can chew. Afterwards, you walk to your bedroom, so absorbed in your thoughts that you walk into Wash. Literally.

You both apologize but end up just staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. He smiles "You have beautiful eyes Nevada." You giggle "Thanks Wash. So do you." You stand in an awkward silence for a bit before saying goodnight and rushing to your respective rooms.

Both of your faces have turned a deep shade of crimson for some reason. You totally forget about your chat with the Director, your mind filled with Wash's ocean blue eyes. Unfortunately, this bliss would not last long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The More Things Change…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when I finally tell you what you talked about with the Director. ;)

~~Knock Knock. Who's there? Time skip!~~

Georgia died on a mission two months back. When you asked Maine what had happened, he smiled slightly, rubbing your hair "Don't worry about it." he grunted. You don't necessarily miss Georgia...but that answer always made you wonder.

A week ago, Maine's throat was shot, rendering the already quiet agent mute. Carolina volunteered to give him her AI fragment, Sigma, to Maine. That way, Sigma could hear his thoughts and talk for him.

She had good intentions and you certainly do appreciate what she's done for Maine...but honestly...you wish she hadn't. Your brother may be strong physically, but he has never been good with emotions and decision-making.

You are fraternal twins, like North and South. But Maine got less oxygen to his brain in the womb than he should have, leaving his behind developmentally behind his body. It was something he's lived with his entire life.

In the meantime, you got less nutrients than he did, leaving your body developmentally behind his. Your parents always said you completed each other. It's obvious to you that Sigma is too pushy for Maine.

You have tried to convince the Director to remove the AI and return it to Carolina. After all, each AI fragment is paired with a specific Freelancer for a reason. Surely he, the man who decided this, could see that Sigma was not a good support for Maine! And yet...he refused every time.

At first, Sigma had seemed nice enough, patient and providing a voice for Maine when he needed it. He was polite too. He challenged us to think deeply about questions we would normally dismiss with a well-known answer.

But you can tell he makes your brother uncomfortable. He shares more than Maine is used to, speaks when Maine would usually remain quiet, says things Maine would normally keep to himself, sometimes misinterpreting thoughts and saying something that isn't true...it's too much.

You find yourself scolding Sigma for overstepping his bounds many times. Then...that fateful day comes...the day you are called in for implantation surgery. They don't knock you out since the brain cannot feel pain.

You are acutely aware of everything they are saying but you don't dare say or do anything while they work. When they are finished and have your head stitched up (you do have morphine for that pain) they ask you to activate your AI fragment.

You don't know what to do so you wrack your brain to figure out how to get the AI fragment to appear. You yelp when your view is suddenly filled with a glowing, blue-green individual. He looks like he's wearing armor, like yours, but they have the helmet off, revealing a young, short-haired man with a smile on his face.

He's standing a few inches in front of your face and his smile only gets bigger when your brain registers his presence. His voice is cheerful but mature "I am here!" You can't help but smile with him. "Yes you are."

The Director steps forward "Agent Nevada, this is your AI fragment, Xi. Xi, this is your Freelancer handler, Agent Nevada." You are briefed on the rules of having an AI fragment and are told to go straight to your room to rest and to avoid talking to anyone until you've slept as your head will be in pain for the next few hours while you get used to Xi and Xi gets used to you.

Tomorrow, you'd be receiving your specialized Freelancer gear which Xi will have to learn to operate. You do as the Director orders and go straight to your room. Once inside, you lock your door and change out of your armor while chatting with Xi.

You learn pretty quickly that Xi is sweet, like Theta. This is because Xi is the love/empathy fragment, so he cares about everyone, especially you. When you tell him that Maine is your brother, he promises to show just as much love for him as he does for you.

He'll even help scold Sigma! You go straight to the armory the next day to get your new gear. It seems the Director is making you the program's designated surveillance and reconnaissance soldier.

You don't mind. You like recon. You spend the entire day fighting simulators under the watchful gaze of the Director and the Counselor only. You return to your room exhausted but also excited to introduce Xi to everyone.

The next day, you return to the individual training in the morning, being monitored by a doctor and a technician to see if there is any malfunction or complication with the AI implantation. Once they clear you, you are instructed to report to AI Sensitivity to join your fellow agents for class.

'Finally! I get to return to my normal routine!' you think as you practically skip to the class. You arrive in the classroom about 10 minutes early. Unsurprisingly, many of the other agents are already gathered here to hang out.

As soon as you enter the classroom, you rush over to where Maine is seated in his usual spot in the back of the classroom. "Maine!" you call out cheerfully as you run up to him. He lets out a hissing noise and starts to sign something, but Sigma speaks instead.

"Agent Nevada, good to see you. Agent Maine was wondering where you've been? You weren't at normal training this morning, yesterday, or the day before." You sigh "Good to see you too Sigma, and that's what I came over here to tell you silly!"

In that instant, Xi hears your thought for him to appear...so he does. His blue-green hologram is wearing his helmet, like you, and he's standing on your shoulder. He waves "Nice to finally meet you Agent Maine and Sigma! Agent Nevada has told me all about you! I am Xi!"

Maine, in his shock, quickly stands up from his seat to get a better look at Xi. He stands so quickly in fact, that his armor hits the desk with quite a bit of force, drawing the attention of all the other agents.

North quickly notices the new AI and runs up to where you're standing as Sigma speaks for Maine "Agent Maine says its nice to meet you and asks that you take good care of her for him." "My pleasure."

North is only the first of many people who want to get a closer look at the new AI fragment. You can't help but feel sorry for South though since she's been a Freelancer longer, and is a better Freelancer, than you and yet the Director still hasn't given her an AI fragment of her own.

After class, on our way to lunch, Maine and I are having a conversation but Sigma keeps either saying everything that Maine is thinking, or by asking too many questions. Angry and done with this fragment, you snap and request that Sigma leave you two to talk in peace.

You hate Sigma's voice now. You and Maine even learn sign language so he doesn't need Sigma. And yet, the Director still refuses to remove Sigma from his head. You start growing closer to Wash and North too.

They are both so sweet to you and Theta likes talking to Xi whenever possible. Michael is even fine with you dating either of them. He doesn't really care about York since he and Carolina are a thing, but Wyoming is 'bad news'.

You don't mind his knock knock jokes, but his AI fragment, Gamma, bothers you. You're not sure why. Maybe it's because he sounds so emotionless, like Steven Hawking. Wyoming himself doesn't bother you though. He's charming, funny, muscular, and easy to mess with.

~~Knock Knock. Who's there? Another time skip!~~

Missions come and go, and Maine comes to your room one night. You don't hear the knock, but Xi does and he wakes you. It's late (around 1 AM) so you figure he had a nightmare. You open the door to see your brother, in shorts and a tank top, looking like he hasn't slept in months and saw a ghost on the way here.

You let him in, closing the door before hugging him close, which he immediately reciprocates, holding you like you'll disappear if he lessens his grip. You rub his upper back (which is as far as you can reach since he's got almost an entire foot on you), as you assure him that everything is ok.

When he calms down, you ask what happened. As expected, it was a nightmare. In short, he watched as his body killed everyone in the program, including you. Before you died, you called him a monster. He had tried to stop but his body wouldn't obey.

He tried to speak but nothing came out. Michael was crying now, so you hug him close again, holding him for as long as he needs. No one in the program knows of your relation. The Director and the Counselor know but that's because they have access to your files.

You don't dare suggest he talk to the Counselor though, his voice bothers you about as much as Gamma's and Sigma's do and he would just pin the nightmare on PTSD but nothing would change. You know, deep down, that its because of Sigma.

~~time skip a few weeks~~

Michael uses sign language to say that he needs to talk to you...in private. You nod so he grabs your hand and leads you to his room. There, he hands you a locked box and the key. He signs to you to keep it with you and to open it when you are certain you are entirely alone.

As in, away from the Mother of Invention (M.O.I.) and away from any Freelancer. After all, every room on the ship is monitored 24/7, there is really no privacy at all here. Obviously, you don't understand why this is happening...but you have to trust that your brother has a reason for this.

That night, he gives you a bear hug to end all others. He kisses your forehead, like Dad used you, and rubs your hair, like Mom used to. You do the same for him. You say goodnight and he grunts while signing "You're my hero and I love you (f/n). Never forget that."

You smile "You're my hero too Michael, and I love you." The last time you two said 'you're my hero' was when you learned of your parents' deaths. It was when you'd sworn to never fight again and to be there for one another.

Some twins can tell what the other is thinking...some make up a language...and others have their own secret codes. This phrase is your secret code. It's a universal code that conveys everything one should say to a loved one if you're not going to see them again for awhile.

[I love you, I'll miss you, be safe, come back safe, etc.] It scares you that he's using this code right now. You press for answers but the only answer he can give is "Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it."

Your fears are unfortunately answered in the following days as the Freelancer Program (FP) tears itself apart from the inside, your fellow agents fighting amongst themselves.

You grab the locked box, your weapons, and you wear the key on a string around your neck under your armor as you make your move. Not wanting to fight your friends, you do the only thing you can think to do as you watch your life fall apart before your very eyes...you run.

You run and run until your muscles ache and your lungs burn. And yet you keep on running. You get off the M.O.I. and you keep going. It would be days before you finally stop running, collapsing to the ground in a fit of tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened to Georgia?!" - Wash.   
In my world? Maine. Maine happened to Georgia. Until next time!


	4. …The More Things Stay the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run-in with an old crush brings up some old and new feelings. But you’ve still got a job to do?

~~Sometime later~~

You become a mercenary after the project collapsed, keeping your participation in the program a secret. It's late and you're feeling down as you sit at a bar for mercenaries. You are about to call it a night when you feel someone's eyes on you.

You whisper "Xi. Don't come out. No matter what happens. Got it?" you hear a small voice answer in your head, a tad frightened "Understood." You pay your tab and, slowly, stand and stretch.

As you do, you casually glance around the bar, freezing when you feel a hand on your left side. Your left hand is immediately on the person's wrist as your right hand flies to the knife on your thigh.

"You the one who's been staring at me?" you growl at the person behind you "Mmmmhmmm." they almost sound proud of the fact, which only serves to annoy you further. Their grip on your waist tightens and you put your knife up and behind their neck, forcing them to stay put.

You hiss "I'm gonna move this...and you're gonna let go. Got it?" you feel them nod into the back of your head. You move the knife down towards its holster on your thigh and release their wrist. They release your waist, feeling them move away and...for a moment...you almost miss their warmth.

'How long has it been since I last had friendly physical contact with another human being?' You leave the bar immediately. Helmets must be kept off while inside (house rules) so you go outside and slip around the side of the building.

You're about to put on your helmet when you feel an arm pull you into someone's chest, pinning your arms to your sides. You stomp on their feet, kick their shins, and even headbutt them with the back of your head. No dice.

"Hel-mmph" another hand covers your mouth with a cloth, you breath in the harsh chemicals and fight to stay awake. Unfortunately, you succumb to the drugs and lose consciousness. Just before you black out though, you hear a British accent next to your ear.

"Sorry for the rough treatment love. You need to relax though. I won't hurt you." When you wake up, your head and limbs feel heavy, your mind is hazy, and your vision is blurry. You look around and see that you're in a dimly lit room.

It's still dark out the window so you weren't asleep for very long. Suddenly, you hear footsteps approaching. You decide to pretend to be unconscious until your mind and vision clear up and you regain feeling in your limbs.

You close your eyes and hear the door open. You hear a long, drawn out sigh, like the person is disappointed or has given up on trying. They approach and then they're speaking less than a foot to your left in that same British accent from the bar.

"I didn't think the drugs were that strong. I don't want to keep you like this love. I just don't want you to attack me when you wake up. *sigh* Please wake up, Nevada. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or hurt you."

You feel him put his hand on your neck and pull you close to kiss your cheek. You can feel something tickle your cheek as he does. Facial hair? Maybe a mustache or a goatee. 'Wait...mustache? British accent? Nevada?'

He stands and walks to the door. You venture a guess "Wy-Wyoming?" You had intended to sound annoyed and accusing, but it came out more as a pained groan. The man is in front of your face in an instant, hugging you tightly.

"Nevada." his voice comes out as a pained sigh, like he might cry any second. You try to hug him, to comfort him, but your arms are stopped by...restraints?! You now notice that your arms and legs are tied to the chair you're sitting in.

Your weapons are missing as is your helmet. Your throat emits a low growl and he backs off to look you in the eyes. He quickly realizes what's upset you and a flash of panic appears on his face "I-I-I am so sorry Nevada. Here. I'll take care of those right now!"

He immediately unties the knots on your restraints. You stand, stretch and roll your shoulders, trying to work out the knots that had formed from 'sleeping' in that position, pacing a bit to wake up your feet. He pulls you int a hug from behind, mumbling.

"Could you hear me a few minutes ago Nevada?" he asks quietly, as if he's scared to know the answer. "You mean the thing about the drugs? Or the part where you kissed my cheek?" You tease. He groans out a "yes" and drops his head onto you shoulder.

You giggle and reach up to rub his hair like you would a dog. "Wyoming?" "Mmmm?" he asks as he lifts his face to look at you. Your smile drops to a scowl as you grab his hair close to his head in a vice grip, pulling a bit so he hisses in pain.

"Where's my gear?" his eyes pop open "Yesyesofcourse." he says quickly. You release his hair as he comes around in front of you and holds out his hand to you "Your hand milady?" You can't help but laugh at him.

"What is it love?" Still laughing, "Hehehe... you sound like a butler." he rolls his eyes and takes your hand in his, leading you out of the room. He shows you a counter in the kitchen where your gear is all laid out.

Your helmet looks like its been freshly scrubbed clean. You eye Wyoming. He just shrugs "I got bored.". You let go of his hand and start putting your gear in their places on your armor. Wyoming watches you the entire time.

"Can I ask you something love?" he asks as you slide your knife into its holster and put your rifle on your back. You raise an eyebrow at him "Alright.". He sighs, like he's working up the courage to continue. He takes a seat at the kitchen table before proceeding.

"In the program...you said you weren't dating Maine. You never seemed interested in Georgia or York. But...North..Wash..me.....we never got an answer out of you. Were you even tempted? Did you ever...consider it?"

You smile at him. 'Leave it to him to be the one to ask.' Wyoming was the first of the Freelancers to hit on you and one of the most consistent about it. You lean against the counter with your hands resting on the edge as you gaze at him.

His hair is a mess, as is his armor. He looks tired and beaten. He was right in the middle of the fight that destroyed the program so it sort of makes sense, but its also been awhile since that happened. What has he been up to?

"Was I tempted? Did I consider it? Absolutely. I wasn't dating Maine nor would I ever date him. It's true that I hated Georgia and I didn't like York. North was sweet and caring..Wash was awkward and cute..and you...you were charming and funny. Does that answer your question Reggie?"

You enjoy watching his face turn a bright shade of crimson as a grin forms on your face. You both know that his real question was whether or not you wanted to date him..but he hadn't asked you that.

You weren't sure you could answer that question even if he did ask. As you'd just said, Wyoming, North, and Wash all had their good points and you had reasons to want to go out with each of them...but they also had their drawbacks.

You don't even realize that you've zoned out until you feel his big warm hands rest on your hips. You jump at the touch and look up into his big brown eyes. His eyes are filled with love and fear as he gazes into your blue-grey orbs.

You don't know how long you stare into each other's eyes. You do notice when he starts leaning in and closing his eyes, his lips creeping towards yours at an achingly slow pace. Unlike that time in the locker room, you aren't nervous or scared. Just...unsure.

You decide 'Ah fuck it.' as you close your eyes and close the remaining distance in an instant. He's a bit taken aback but quickly gets into it. It goes from being a gentle, sweet kiss into a heated and passionate one.

You giggle as his mustache tickles your upper lip. You can feel him grin into the kiss and use his hands, which are still resting on your hips, to pull you even closer until your bodies are flush together. He licks your lips, begging for permission to enter.

You hesitate, not sure if you want that. Your last kiss had been in highschool but it had never included tongues. Wyoming starts to lightly bite and nibble on your lips. You let out a light moan but keep your lips glued together, just to spite him.

He did not like that. Not. One. Bit. He lets out a quiet, annoyed growl. You almost smile as you enjoy knowing that you threw Wyoming off his game, but your growing smile fades quickly when you hear a deep, guttural chuckle from Wyoming. 'What is he up to now?'

You are still kissing as his right hand leaves your hip. You open your eyes to try to find out where it went. You don't even get the chance. You gasp when you feel him jab his thumb against your inner thigh, as close to the apex of your thighs as he can get with your armor on.

You just barely hear him say "Gotcha." before his tongue invades your mouth. You try to fight his tongue with your own, the little cheater shouldn't get to win, but he cheats again by pushing you against the counter roughly.

Victorious, his tongue explores your cavern and caresses your tongue with his own as one hand applies pressure on the small of your back while the other cradles your neck, holding you in place.

You couldn't take it. You were moaning like crazy, your legs were going weak, and your lungs were begging for oxygen. You reach up and push on his chest. No dice. You pound on his chest and whine to him.

He finally releases you and you pant like you just ran a marathon in record time. You only have a few seconds before he dives back in, sliding his tongue along each wall of your mouth. You need air much sooner this time and you pound on his chest but it doesn't work this time.

This isn't cutting it so...you get creative with it this time. You ball your hand into a fist and punch him in the side, making sure to avoid his abs and his ribs. He groans and pulls back. His hand leaves your waist and grabs his side. You take the chance to catch your breath.

Your eyes meet and you chuckle, shaking your head. He looks confused "What is it love?" you sigh "I'm starting to see why Maine said I shouldn't go out with you." He visibly pouts. "Why do you say that?"

You raise an eyebrow at him "I had to punch you just to get some air." He looks away, feeling guilty "Right. Sorry 'bout that love. Guess I was just a little excited. I've been thinking about doing that since I first saw you without your helmet."

"Just so we're clear Reggie, that's as far as we're going. Oh! And don't you ever do that thing with your thumb EVER again. Got it?" He gulps and nods as he rubs the back of his neck "Of course. Sorry about that." He suddenly perks up "Knock knock."

You sigh but give him a grin "Who's there?" "An eye." "An eye who?" "Gamma." You groan and face palm at this one "That was soooooo bad." He just chuckles "Oh come on! You love it really." You look at him between fingers. "On three." "Fair enough." "One." "Two." "Three."

"Gamma!" "Xi!" you both call out to your AI partners and they appear at the same time. Gamma stands hovering near Wyoming's head with his usual blank expression and his flickering pale blue body that looks almost naked since he doesn't appear to be wearing any armor.

Xi on the other hand appears sitting on your shoulder with his, seemingly, armored blue and green body. You stay with Wyoming for only a little while, during which, Wyoming explains what he knew about the other Freelancers and the attack.

He talked about the AI fragments and that the 'Alpha' they all talked about, was real and that the attack was meant to free Alpha because the Director was, supposedly, torturing it. We make out a few times but never take it any further than that.

When asked you simply state "We're not dating Reggie. You're lucky you're a good kisser." He begs you to stay, to start over and be with him, but...you can't. You need to find Maine. Wyoming tells you that York died in the fight, but he doesn't know about anyone else.

You know Reggie won't help you find Maine and you tell him as much. "Why do you care so much about him if you're not dating?" You hesitate, staring at your friend, sighing as you decide that it's time he had all of his questions answered. To know your biggest secret.

You don't know when, or if, you'll ever see him again, so he deserves to know. "Reggie. He's my brother. I can't just pretend that everything's alright and start a life with someone when I don't even know if he's alive. He's all I've got left. I can't not look for him."

He sighs and hugs you close. "And...once you find him? Then what?" his voice is barely a whisper. "Then, we can talk about move forward. Ok?" He gives a sad, dejected nod, knowing full well that he wasn't going to convince you otherwise.

"Take care of yourself." You kiss him one last time before pulling back, turning, and walking away towards the horizon. "Good luck my love." Reggie whispered, hoping that this wasn't the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Old Game, New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new career as a mercenary takes off when you take on a job. But how will you feel when you are forced to work with people again?

~Your P.O.V.~

A few days later, you're hired to guard a rich guy's fiance from her crazy stalker. To help her relax, you chat about how she met her fiance and their wedding plans. While talking, Xi detects a heat signature in her backyard.

You wait until she goes to the bathroom to step outside. You find her stalker hiding in the bushes. 'So cliche.' you think as you beat the shit out of him. When she comes out, she sees you tying up the stalker, you salute her and leave to drop him off at the police station.

A few months later, she hires you to protect her laboratory from a gang. You have to stay at the lab 24/7 for three months. You spend your days patrolling the lab, checking security cameras, and practicing throwing your knife. In those three months, you beat or kill maybe 100 wannabe thieves. After the three months are up, she pays you quite handsomely for your good work.

Before you leave, she drops a bombshell. "I was wondering if you would be willing to work in a group?" You turn to look at her. You haven't worked with anyone since the fall of the program. However, her question has piqued your interest. "Maybe. Why?"

She beams "Because, my fiance and I have agreed to hire multiple mercenaries to finish off the gang that attacked the lab. My fiance has selected a pair of mercenaries who have been known to work together. I know you, and I trust you. I am certain you can handle them. You'll each be paid the same amount, but I am willing to pay you extra just for working with them. Deal?"

You stare at her for a moment "You don't trust your fiance's decision?" She shakes her head "That's not it. The men he's hired are some of the best. But I like working with people I know." "Very well then, when and where do I meet them?"

"They're meeting with my fiance and me for briefing at a club across town in two days. Just come then." She hands you a slip of paper with the details and you leave, a mixture of curiosity and nausea coursing through you at the thought of working with people again.

~~Meanwhile in Blood Gulch after the fight with the Wyomings but before Tex can kill him~~

"Before you kill me Tex, I have a request." She growls "And I'm not feeling all that generous right now." He sighs and continues "Could you find Nevada?" She pauses "Nevada? Why?" He shakes his head.

"Figures you wouldn't understand Tex. I saw Nevada recently. She said she needed to find Maine and the others. She deserves to know that I won't be coming back for her and that you're still around, does she not?"

Tex sighs "Nevada was as pure and innocent as any Freelancer could be Wyoming. I'm glad she didn't go out with you. You would've just corrupted her with your lies. I'll find her, and tell her the truth about you. It'll help her grieve." With that, she shoots him in the head and he falls, dead.

~~2 days later, at a club on another planet~~

~Your P.O.V.~

After checking out the gang's base (surveillance was your specialty during the Freelancer program), you go to meet with your client, her fiance, and the other mercs. You find her sitting in a booth at the club with her fiance.

He doesn't seem happy to have you here. Doesn't matter though. His fiance is the one who is hiring you. You sit and wait until it's almost time for the meeting to start. You had come 30 minutes early to talk with her.

She wanted to get her briefing out of the way with you first. You guess she wanted you to be one step ahead of your two partners. You really don't care either way. A person walks in in dark gray and green armor.

They're tall and broad and their voice is deep and silky "I apologize for the delay. My partner and I ran into a bit of trouble at the end of our last job. It took longer than expected to resolve the issue."

As he speaks, a shorter, thinner person walks up in black and orange armor. "Yeah. They wrecked our ship. Took a bit too long to fix the damage." His voice has a playful tone to it but it's still kinda sexy.

The fiance nods "Locus, Felix, I'd like you to meet your partner for the mission. This is Echidna (the mercenary name you picked out recently so you don't have to use your real or state name)." You give them a curt nod "Hello boys."

The boys are briefed and the clients leave you to discuss the job. The man in the black and orange armor chuckles as he moves to sit on your left in the booth. "Well now sweetheart, I'm Felix, and I'm lookin' forward to workin' with ya."

You roll your eyes, grateful that you don't have to see his face and that he can't see yours. "I'm gonna trust this whole making me wait thing isn't going to be a regular thing with you two. Now, can we discuss the job? I've already scoped out the location."

You hold up a data card containing your findings. The one called Locus nods, "Sure. But let's talk somewhere more private." You nod and you head off to an empty warehouse where you can make the map you created larger.

After several days of planning and sparring together, you agree to meet up the next morning to fly to the facility. "Want me to walk you home sweetheart?" Felix asks as he wraps an arm around your shoulder.

You let a low growl rumble in your chest (growling is a Creed specialty) as you grab the hand on your shoulder and, in one fluid motion, yank it behind him and pull up. "OW! That hurts you bitch!" You pull it even further in response.

"It's supposed to hurt cupcake. Don't call me sweetheart or bitch and don't touch me! Understand Felix?" "Okokokokok!" You release his arm with a shove and he looks like he wants to fight you. You just ignore him and walk out of the warehouse "Good night boys. Try not to keep me waiting tomorrow k?"

~Felix's P.O.V.~

Echidna strides out. 'Damn I bet she's hot under that armor. There's no way she's not. But why does she have to play all hardcore on us?' I don't even hear my partner trying to get my attention until he's yelling.

"FELIX!" I jump as I turn to look at him "What?!" He just shakes his head at me, probably disappointed that I took so long to hear him. "I don't care if you flirt with her or not, but can you hold off on courting her until after the job is done?"

I can't help but smile "Oh come on, Locus! Don't tell me you're not even a little interested in her." Locus just shakes his head "Don't be ridiculous Felix. Now come on. Tomorrow's gonna be a long one." I roll my eyes "Yeah yeah whatever you say Locus."

~Your P.O.V.~

The next morning, you go to the ship to find only Locus there. "Morning Locus. Where's Felix?" He just shakes his head "He usually shows up about 5 minutes before we agreed to leave." You roll your eyes in your helmet as the sarcasm drips from your voice. "Great. He's one of those."

Locus actually chuckles a bit "Yeah. He's always been like this. But he's good in a fight and good at improvising so I guess it balances out." You chat about work and exchange battle stories while you wait for Felix to show. You're starting to like Locus. He is like a mix of Maine, Wash, and Carolina.

He is big and strong like Maine, a bit awkward and shy like Wash, and takes himself and his work almost too seriously like Carolina. Felix, on the other hand, is like a mix of Wyoming, York, and Georgia. His voice is sexy like Wyoming's (minus the accent), he flirts like York, and he has a bad mouth like Georgia.

When Felix finally shows up, you cross your arms "Where have you been?" He just chuckles "Don't worry about it." You agree to just move on and get started since you are on a schedule. Your first few missions go very well as you take out small hideouts and interrogate members until you finally get the location of their headquarters.

All throughout the jobs, Felix would flirt with you, Locus would scold Felix, and you'd tease them both. You even save Felix from being locked in a room with a time bomb. You won't lie, you wouldn't mind dating either of them.

Unfortunately, it's like picking between Wyoming and Wash all over again. The infiltration of their headquarters goes very well...at the start...and you'll probably never know who tripped the alarm, but you all hear it go off.

A deafening siren accompanied by flashing red lights and every door going into lock-down mode, thus forcing you to muscle your way through each door. At least the gang members are easy to kill.

After what feels like hours, you get separated from your partners when an enemy closes blast shield doors behind you, trapping the boys in the room. With nothing else to do, you chase the enemy with the key card, hoping that you can use it to shut off the lock-down protocols.

You lose him when you find that the hallway splits in two so you call the boys who are still in the previous room "Felix. Locus. The hallway splits ahead. I'm gonna go on ahead and keep looking for their boss. Split up when you get here."

You're about to sign off when you hear Locus "Which way are you going?" Felix chimes in "Aw. Do you wanna go with her Locus?" You resist the urge to ask Locus to hit him, mostly because you know Locus would gladly comply with that request.

"I'm not telling you boys anything so you're just gonna have to guess when you get here." You tease them as you sign off. You head down the left hallway with your pistol locked and loaded. You round a few corners and find the big guns...and boy do you wish you were talking about actual guns.

The six guys in front of you are all at least 6' tall and each weighing between 150 and 175 pounds. They are all taller and heavier than you and you're already tired from fighting your way here.

You get in a fighting stance with you pistol as they all take aim at you. The tallest speaks up, "C'mon small fry, you can't take us all down before one of us takes you down. Your grip on your pistol tightens and beads of sweat form on your forehead and back.

'He's right. I can't take them all down on my own. But I've got to try.' You take a deep breath "Bring it tiny." He didn't like that. One of his friends comments "A girl? Hey boys, y'think boss'll let us have some fun with her before we kill her?"

"Sure. After he's had his fun of course." Another replies. They all get wicked grins as they prepare to take you down. 'Locus. Felix. Hurry. PLEASE!' Is the last thought to cross your mind before they attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. I’d Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Locus need to rejoin their teammate, or at least what’s left of her.

~Locus's P.O.V.~

It took Felix and I awhile to break through those blast shield doors. When we reach the fork Echidna told us about, we look at each other. I'm on the left and Felix is on the right so we just decide to go in those directions.

Before we split up though Felix makes a good point "Hey Locus, we haven't heard from Echidna in awhile." I just look away "Better hurry then huh?" "Yeah. Whoever finds her needs to call it in." I nod as I sprint down the left hallway. I can hear Felix running down the right hallway.

I round a few corners until I find two large guys unconscious and bleeding out. I look around and find a discarded pistol. It looks like Echidna's but it's still loaded. She wouldn't have thrown away a loaded gun.

I holster the pistol and call Felix "Felix." "Locus. Find Echidna?" "No. But I found two guys bleeding out and her pistol. I think she's in trouble." Felix chuckles lightly "Sooo...these idiots managed to take down a badass like her?"

"She was probably outnumbered or ambushed Felix." I continue on through the next door and find myself immediately under fire. I take out the two guards. 'The guards are fine. She was definitely captured.' I think to myself as I head through the next door.

I run down the hall and find another fork. Just as I'm trying to decide which way to go, I hear a beeping sound. I check my things to find that it's Echidna's pistol. I look at it and find that there's something stuck to it. It's beeping and blinking. I turn in place, watching as the beeping changes in frequency and volume, realizing it's a game of hot and cold. So, I go where it's hot.

~Your P.O.V.~

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" You scream as the large man stabs you in my stomach...again. They'd removed your helmet and chest plate. Leaving you in your skin tight bodysuit and lower body armor. Your arms are tied behind you as you are forced to sit in a chair.

They've stabbed you twice in the gut now and have punched you multiple times in the face and abdomen. Your nose is bleeding, your lip is cut, and you'd need stitches for those cuts. There are three of the large men from earlier present as well as their boss.

"C'mon girly. I'll stop when you tell us about your friends." The man says as he slides the side of his knife along your cheek. In response, you spit blood in his face. He growls and prepares to stab you again, but the boss speaks up "Wait."

His henchman stops and backs off as the boss walks over to you. He roughly grabs your chin and forces you to look at him. "Don't worry boys. Her friends will come to us. Isn't that right sweetheart." You just growl and headbutt him.

He holds his head but grins "Feisty. I like it." You can feel the cold sweat soaking your back as you try to maintain your composure. 'Are all guys this perverted? Or am I just that lucky?' You could put on a good show but guys still make you very nervous.

It was one of the reasons you let Michael help you with boys. You hear explosions coming from somewhere beyond the room and you all turn to look. You grin, knowing that had to be Felix's work, Locus couldn't make that much noise even if he tried.

A hand flies to your throat in seconds. It's the man with the knife. "Wanna tell us who it is princess?" You shoot him a glare that dares him to make you. He puts the knife into an existing stab wound and pushes it in further.

"No." You say as he continues to choke you. "What are their names?" He asks, when you stay quiet, he pushes the knife even further in. The knife is about ⅓ of the way into you. If you weren't being choked you would have screamed. "Go to hell." You choke out.

Just then. The door explodes and Felix jumps in. He takes out the two guys standing by the door in seconds. He then grabs the boss and puts his knife to the boss's throat and a gun pointed at the man holding you.

"Don't move fatass." The large man pulls out his gun and pushes the barrel against your temple. "One more move and the bitch gets it." The large man says out of desperation with his hand on the hilt of the knife still lodged in your stomach.

Felix freezes when he sees your armored legs. That's all he can see of you past the large man but it's enough to know it's you. Just to be a dick, the large man pushes the knife even further into you. "AAAAHH-mmmph"

You begin to yell in pain but you're cut off when a large metal cylinder is shoved in your mouth. You look down to see that he's shoved the barrel of his gun into your mouth. You glare at the man, but he's too focused on Felix to notice.

Felix tenses up at this. You can feel something touch the restraints on your arms. As you focus on that feeling, you notice that your arms are being released. 'Huh? Oh right. Locus has cloaking tech.' You breathe deeply through your nose as you wait for Locus to free your hands.

You realize that Felix is having an argument with the guy holding you at gunpoint. You missed how it started but they're both cussing like pirates so who knows. "How about this. Let's make a trade." the guy scoffs "Rrreeeaaallyyy?" he asks as he draws out the word.

Felix nods "Mmmhmmm. You back away from her, and I won't hurt your boss. But...if you hurt her...I'll cut off his balls and tongue and make you eat them. What do ya say to that?" You scrunch up your face in disgust and try to move your head to look at Felix.

The big guy didn't like you being able to move your head so he cocks the gun. You test your restraints, only to realize that your hands are free. You reach into a case on your back and pull out a small smoke bomb.

You toss it so it rolls between the man and Felix. Two seconds later, the room is filled with smoke. The man above you is pulled off of you and kicked to the side. You hear a few cries of agony as you run to the desk where you know your gear is located.

You pull on your helmet, allowing you to breath in the smoke-filled room and use its vital scanners to assess your injuries. The smoke clears and Felix chuckles "Wow! That was fun!" Locus appears and walks over to the desk where you are standing, fishing out a med kit from your armor. "Echidna-" You don't let him finish his sentence.

"Felix, there's a safe in the next room over. It has all the profits from their drug dealing. We can split that between the three of us as a bonus." Felix cackles at the prospect of money and runs into the other room. Locus just looks at you as you pull out the necessary supplies to clean and sew shut your stab wounds.

"We both know Felix is never cracking that safe...so why tell him he can?" You chuckle "I need him out of the room so I could take off my bodysuit and sew these shut. Speaking of which...it's time for you to join him."

You look at him and he chuckles, staying where he is in silent disobedience. You pull the knife out of your torso and throw it so it flies just past his head and buries itself in the wall. He looks at it, then back at you, and clears his throat.

"How long do you need?" "As long as possible." You reply in a stern voice to tell him to get moving. He nods and follows Felix. You sigh as you get to work on your injuries. You have Xi hack the computer sitting on the desk while you work.

In no time at all, you've cleaned and sewn shut your stab wounds and injected some mild painkillers to help deal with the pain. All Freelancers were taught the basics of healing injuries in case of emergencies.

You slide your bodysuit back over your torso and arms and even sew the cuts in the fabric shut before putting on your chestplate and helmet. You go to the computer and see that Xi has given you access to everything on the laptop.

"Thanks Xi. Take five." you whisper so the boys won't hear you. Xi waves "See you later." Xi's hologram dissipates and you close up the laptop, putting it in a slot in your armor with your med kit.

You enter the room with the safe to find Locus dividing up the money into three piles on a desk while Felix empties the contents of what appears to be the boss's gun safe. You walk over to the guns scattered on the floor and pick one up, turning it over in your hands as you admire it. "Thanks for the save guys." "Anytime."

~~Le time skip!~~

After delivering your 'proof of death' [don't ask] to the clients, you get paid and exit their house. As you prepare to leave, you hear Felix behind you. "Leaving so soon angel?" You smirk behind your helmet "Yeah. I got places to be...stuff to steal...people to kill."

Felix lets out a small chuckle. Felix holds something out to you. You take it and see that it's a number. You tip your head at him lazily "Felix. You know damn well I ain't gonna use this." Locus chuckles as he speaks "That's a shared line. It's for both of us."

Felix quickly adds "Besides, we know you aren't gonna give us your number, but, this job was fun. We'd love to do it again sometime." You just shake your head and look at the number on the card.

You reach into a pouch on your armor as you turn to leave again. You toss a card over your shoulder "Give me a shout the next time you wanna raise some hell together. But next time, remember that it's rude to keep a girl waiting."

You walk off after that, not bothering to look back to see if they even bothered to take the card. This was not the last time you'd work with the two mercenaries. In fact, you would work with them so much, you were considered a team by other mercenaries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. I Know You’d Be There For Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meta has made an appearance, but what is it? Without knowing it, Agent Nevada is gearing up for perhaps the hardest fight of her life.

~~Some time later (they're terrible about specifying time so this might even be at the same time as the Wyoming dying stuff)~~

Rumors of someone, or something, called 'The Meta' circulate as you travel. You've been searching for any signs of your brother or any of the other Freelancers...nothing. You weren't sure how long you'd been alone.

At least you had Xi, but he stays hidden when in public, you don't want people going after him. You can't help but feel like someone, or something, is chasing you. Xi has intercepted a call (one of his specialties), and overhears about something going on at a crash site.

You follow it to Outpost 17-B Valhalla. There, you see a Recovery Agent talking with a few simulation troopers. "Xi, time to eavesdrop. Oh, and check the radar. Don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

You hear the slightly chipper voice of your AI "Sure thing Agent Nevada! No one is trying to sneak up on us by the way." you smile "That's a relief. Let me know if that changes buddy." "Of course." You listen as they discuss their plans to infiltrate Command and the AI Storage Facility.

You hear a few different voices during the conversation and write down names, voices, and armor as you watch through the scope setting of your visor. They don't say a lot of names but most everyone speaks. You catch a few names in the mix.

This Church guy in grey-blue armor sounds like an asshole. The lazy one in orange armor, Grif, annoys you. The maroon soldier sounds nice and at least a little practical. The red one shocks you at his treatment of his apparent subordinate, Grif.

The one in blue, Caboose, sounds sweet and innocent like Theta, if not a bit dense. Agent Washington? You can't believe it, Wash is a Recovery Agent now? He might know what's happened to everybody!

You watch as they head out and prepare to follow, but then you see...something. You only see it for a second before it vanishes. 'Huh?' "Agent Nevada." "Yeah Xi?" "I am activating thermal vision."

You watch as your vision goes from normal color to varying shades of purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red. You spot a large individual holding onto the back of their tank. "The Meta?"

"It is certainly possible, but there are no guarantees." "Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out." You tail the group from a safe distance, knowing where they are going saving you the trouble of needing to keep them within view.

By the time you arrive, the alarms are blaring and gunshots ring throughout the compound. You see soldiers battling a large individual in white armor. The individual is mowing down guards easily as they make their way toward the AI Storage Facility.

It's only when you get closer that you realize that you recognize that white armor and gun. You freeze. "...Maine?..." You whisper, not wanting to believe it. You have to be sure though, so...you scream. "MAINE!!!" The individual stops in its tracks and turns to look at you.

That helmet...it is definitely Maine. He turns to face you. You're on the verge of tears. 'I found him! He's alive!' You approach but slow your pace when you see that his grip on his Brute gun doesn't change and its barrel is still trained on you.

"Maine please. Talk to me." You see several AI appear around him. You recognize them all...Sigma, Omega, Delta, Eta, Iota, Gamma, and Theta. 'He has all of them? Eta and Iota were removed almost right after they were implanted for Carolina's sake.'

You're shaking 'Wyoming told me that York was dead. Does that mean...? Omega...Tex can't be dead! She's too awesome for that! Theta....North too?! Gamma...did he?...Wyoming? Wait! Are they....saying something?'

You snap back to reality and strain your ears to listen to the AI, Xi boosting the volume with your armor's gear. "Xi...we missed you...join us...let's be whole." You gasp. "Sigma! What did you do Sigma?!"

The AI vanish as Maine starts circling you, he shoots, but you're too fast and dodge every shot. He finally gives up and decides to close to melee. He throws everything he's got at you, but he still can't hit you.

He isn't even fighting like Maine. Maine did have a relatively crude fighting style but there was strategy to it. This beast has no strategy whatsoever. This Maine fights like a bear whose cubs have just been threatened.

You don't get to finish your fight before a pair of jeeps come flying out of the compound, forcing you two apart. Maine charges into the facility. You are about to follow but Xi appears in front of you.

"Agent Nevada, I'm detecting a massive Electro-Magnetic Pulse (E.M.P.) bomb in there. If you are within the blast radius when it goes off, it will erase me. Please. Get away from here. I don't want to disappear. It won't hurt Maine."

You curse but agree and run. You hope and pray that Maine survives whatever awaits him in there and that the E.M.P. destroys the AI inside of him. Or at least Sigma. It pains you to think of poor Theta in there.

Delta has likely already made a remote backup of himself, Gamma lied to you, Omega hurt Tex, and you sadly didn't really get to know Eta and Iota. But Theta...Theta was a child..sweet and innocent. Like you and Michael once were.

You run. Just like that day on the Mother of Invention you run. You don't stop until your legs give out and you pass out. The only thoughts on your mind are the fallen Freelancers, their poor AI partners, and your poor brother, a victim in his own right.

You curse the Director for making him keep Sigma. You curse Sigma for whatever he did to Maine. But most of all, you pray that you would wake up at home on Earth, and Michael would be there, holding you close while your parents made breakfast.

When you wake up, you immediately ask "Xi? Are you alright?" To your relief, he appears before you. "I'm fine. I do suggest that we continue moving though, we are still fairly close to the base and my scans indicate that backup has arrived for the facility."

You nod and get moving, only stopping when you've found a nice, quiet, safe, empty cave to rest in. When you do, you pull out the box Michael gave you so long ago. You pull the key from around your neck and unlock it.

Inside is a collection of letters, videos, recorded phone calls, photos, and memorabilia. There is a lot from home and your parents, some from your fellow Freelancers, but most were from him. The most recent letter in there is addressed to you.

You open it and read Michael's surprisingly neat handwriting, telling you that everything will be ok. He explains that Sigma has been taking over, how there are gaps in his memory, how he's asked Sigma to stop, how he's asked the Director to take Sigma out, and how he feels like he's losing himself to Sigma.

~~Skip to when Church/Epsilon's recovery beacon went off~~

Xi picks up on a recovery beacon using the recovery tech you took from a dead Recovery Agent a little while ago. Now a beacon is going off at an old Freelancer base. You rush to the sight as fast as you can, hoping to find a familiar face.

You arrive in time to see the Meta and Wash fighting Tex. You can't help but be impressed by the amount of time and effort she must have put into preparing for this fight and, as much as you love watching Maine and Tex fight back during the program, you hate this.

'C'mon bro. You're so much better than her. Better than this!' You can't help but giggle when this guy in purple armor tries to throw a cable to Wash but fails miserably. You take advantage of this lull in the combat to start making your way down the cliff to where they are.

When the Meta turns on Wash, you run full speed at them. A pelican crashes and a bunch of simulation troopers hop out (the same ones from before), the crash forcing you to retreat several paces to avoid getting crushed by snow.

While Wash gives orders to the sim troopers about helping to get Tex out of the containment unit (still don’t understand how that’s possible), you reach the bottom of the cliff to confront the Meta/Maine. It hurts so much to know that what Sigma has done to Maine hadn't been reversed when the AI were deleted.

Wash engages him but doesn't do very well. Then again, he never could stand a chance against Maine. You charge in while the snow is up and clouding his vision, getting close but still not close enough to engage.

The simulation troopers come over and try to fight him...they're lucky he hasn’t killed them yet. You decide that you're done watching this beast fight in Maine's body, so, as the Meta is preparing to charge them, you roar "STOOOOOOP!!!!"

All eyes turn to you and you can hear the Meta/Maine hiss. Wash sees you and staggers to his feet. "N-N-Nev?! What are you doing here? How did you get here? I thought-." You start walking towards them, cracking your knuckles. Wash shakes his head, almost violently. "Oh no. Nev! Get out of here! Now!"

You just crack your neck and roll your shoulders as you continue your approach "Not a chance Wash." He's frantic now "No! You don't understand! That's not your friend, Nev! It's not Maine anymore! He is going to kill you!"

You just shake your head "Really Wash? Your lack of confidence in me hurts you know." You say in a teasing, almost flirty way, trying to distract yourself from how right he probably is. The Meta hisses again as all it's focus is on you now.

"Wait! You don't still have Xi do you?!" On cue, Xi appears, sitting on your shoulder as always. "Of course. I'd never leave him behind." Xi waves "Hello Agent Washington. Agent Maine." Wash panics.

"Nev please! The Meta is hunting AI. He will kill you to get Xi! Just like he killed North and South!" You stop as you stare at them. The man in purple armor speaks up "I'm sorry but...who are you?"

You laugh bitterly. "Freelancer Agent Nevada. Though I left that behind a long time ago." You direct all your attention onto the Meta now. "Don't you remember Maine? You were the one who told me to run and never look back when the program fell apart."

The Meta growls as he starts to close the distance between you. Wash sighs. "You're really gonna do this...aren't you?" You chuckle as you and the Meta begin to circle each other. "C'mon Wash! You remember the first day we met right?"

He chuckles "You challenged Maine to a fight. Us top 10 figured you, a newbie, were either cocky, crazy, or suicidal so we came to watch. You dislocated his shoulder. Then, in the med bay, instead of letting the doctors treat his shoulder, he just pointed at you, and you punched his shoulder back into place. It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen."

In that moment, the Meta charges and aims to bring his fist down on your head, a normally easy task considering he's 6'4" and you're only 5'6", giving him plenty of reach on you, but you easily dodge it and jump up, kicking him in the head.

He stumbles back but recovers quickly, catching your foot on your next kick and throws you. You use the snow to slide to a stop and wait for him to come to you. It continues for awhile with his attacks missing you and him blocking your attacks. Just like every other time you've fought.

Then, you decide to see if Maine is really gone. As you tuck and roll around him, he manages to grab your head and push you to the ground. He proceeds to put you in a choke hold. They watch in shock, amazement, and maybe horror, as you push with your elbows to make room, choking yourself more as you push against his arm.

With another push of your arms, you make enough room to flip up, still in the choke-hold, and wrap your legs around his left arm and shoulder. You twist your body and they hear a cracking sound as the Meta roars and drops you. You cough and back off to catch your breath.

"I can't believe that trick worked again." Wash mutters as he stares at the duo. Maine knows how to counter that move, in fact, he has countered it against you before, it was reflex for him to go for that counter when you went for his shoulder.

He had every opportunity to slam you into the ground too...but he didn't. Why wouldn't he stop you if it was muscle memory and reflex to counter it? The man in red speaks up in a southern accent "What do you mean again?"

Wash half-chuckles "That's the sequence Nevada used on Maine in their first fight." You cheer "I knew it! You are still in there! I knew Sigma couldn't destroy you!" The Meta just growls as it stands and stumbles a bit, staring at its damaged arm.

You growl too and charge at him screaming "DAMMIT MAINE! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" as you kick his head so hard his helmet comes off. They all stare at him. You just yell "I know you can hear me Maine! Talk to me! Please!"

Wash just yells "Nevada! Please! I'm sorry but Maine's gone! I know it's hard but...you gotta let him go!" You just continue to stare at Maine/the Meta. "I can't Wash." he screams at you "Why not?!"

The Meta growls and reaches for its helmet. You run up and punch him in the head. There are tears in your eyes now as the Meta stands and cracks his knuckles. His face is stone cold, but his eyes...his eyes are tired...and sad.

He charges at you, going after you like some kind of animal. Your last hit on him is a swift kick to where the sun don't shine before he throws you at the rock wall. You have just enough sense to curl up into a ball and protect your head before you collide with the rock.

As the man in red fires his shotgun at the Meta, the Meta puts on his helmet, disarms the man, and holds him by the throat. Wash yells "I'm sorry Nev!" as the troopers push the car off the cliff, dragging Maine along with it.

You pry yourself out of the wall and limp to the edge of the cliff and just sit there, staring at the water where he fell. Xi appears on your shoulder "I am very sorry Agent Nevada...he's gone." You sigh.

"It's ok Xi. That stupid Director did this to him." Wash leans down next to you "Nevada. I..I'm so sorry." You sigh and pat his shoulder. "It's ok Wash." While Doc heals everyone's injuries, Wash and the sim troopers tell you about how each of the Freelancers died.

You turn to leave but Wash grabs your hand, you sigh "I'd love to stay Wash. Really, I would. But there's something I need to do first. I'll see you again someday. Until then though, take care of yourselves." You give him a hug and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Getting to Know You…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echidna gets to know her new associates/partners, Felix and Locus. In return, they get to know her.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hey! Sorry for being so late guys! Work’s really taken it out of me and school killed the idea factory. I post chapters as they come to me.

~Your P.O.V.~

You pull out the box Michael gave you, open it, and go to the bottom. There lies a small data drive and a note. The note says 'The Director made an AI copy of my consciousness before Sigma was installed as a point of reference so he could track my devolution into the Meta. I stole this to ruin his experiment. He's not happy. It's up to you as to what happens to it.'

You can't say you're not tempted to activate this AI. You discuss it with Xi at length. He reminds you of the pain Eta and Iota caused Carolina just by being there. "I'm worried for your mental stability." Thats a hard argument to ignore, but.. "I won't be installing him in my head like you Xi."

Xi eventually agrees to walk you through the process of creating a Bluetooth that would allow you to call the AI and speak over the comm. Once it's done, you go to a mercenary bar and have a drink for your dead brother.

~~Le Time Skip~~

You're walking to the apartment Locus and Felix share to discuss your next job together. It's your first time going there to talk. The only other time you've been there was when Locus got injured and you had to help Felix carry him to their apartment.

'At least I know how to get there. I hate asking for directions.' you think to yourself as you walk along the sidewalk. Since they live in a normal apartment building, you can't wear your armor. You have it stored in a suitcase.

You are to stay with the guys overnight and then head out before dawn for the job. Something is gnawing at your insides though. Despite how, on that first job, those thugs had removed your helmet, neither Locus nor Felix got to see you properly since that guy had been blocking Felix's view and Locus only saw the back of your head.

This will be the first time they'll get to see your face. To make you more comfortable with staying the night, they had agreed to be in civilian clothes until you all gear up in the morning. So...this will be the first time you get to see them. You're equally nervous and excited.

You eventually reach their building, enter, and head up a few floors to their apartment. You find the door and lift your hand to knock but stop. 'This is stupid! I'm a mercenary! I'm a fucking Freelancer! I am a Creed! Why does this scare me?'

You back away from the door and lean on the railing for the stairs, looking down to the first floor with your back to their door. You sigh and whisper. "Hey Xi...can you...call Michael for me? I need to talk to him."

"Of course Agent Nevada." You hear in your mind. You hear the call connecting in your earpiece before hearing that familiar deep, bass voice "Hey." You sigh "Michael, I'm having guy problems." "You don't say." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Easy sarcastic." he chuckles a bit "Fine. You're scared they'll die. Like Wyoming, North, York, Georgia, dad, and me." You drop your head to rest your chin on the railing "It's that obvious huh?"

"No. We're twins so I read your mind." You giggle at the ludicrous suggestion that it's because you're twins. "Snap out of it. Remember, mom had multiple boyfriends die and cheat on her before dad. Yours is out there. But, you're gonna miss him if you never look." You giggle "Thanks Michael. Where did you learn to give advice like that?"

"From mom, dad, and you of course! Also, you've got a pervy coworker checking out your ass." "Really?" "Yup." "Thanks. You're my hero Michael." "You're my hero, (f/n)." You've decided to make your secret code your sign-off phrase now whenever you call the AI version of Michael.

~~Felix's P.O.V.~~

"Hey Locus...you hear that?" my partner looks up from his papers to listen. After a minute he nods. "Sounds like someone's talking." "Yeeaahh." I say suspiciously as I stand and go to our door. I look out the peephole to see a girl standing outside with her back to the door.

She's wearing khaki cargo pants, an olive green shirt, and black combat boots. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair is hanging like a waterfall. She has a large black suitcase next to her and she looks like she's on the phone with someone.

I just stare at her through the peephole, trying to hear the conversation while simultaneously eyeing her butt. I only catch parts of her conversation "Thanks Michael. Where did you learn to give advice like that?" says the girl in a light, airy voice.

I can't hear the response. "Really?" she says, intrigued by whatever this 'Michael' dude said. "Thanks. You're my hero." 'Great. She's got a boyfriend.' I think disappointingly. Then, she seems to hang up and turns around to face our door.

'SHIT! Is that Echidna?!' I think as I get a good look at her. Her (s/c) skin shines in the afternoon light and her (e/c) eyes feel like they're looking right into my soul with a fiery intensity. Then, she grabs the suitcase and approaches our door.

I back away quickly, stopping when I run into the kitchen counter. Locus is staring at me and raises an eyebrow at me. "Well?" I whisper "A hot chick. I think she was talking to her boyfriend. She also...might've been Echidna."

Just as Locus's eyes widen in surprise, we both hear a crisp knock on the door. We stare at each other. Neither of us moving to the door. We hear another knock on the door and I straighten up. Smoothing out my hair and suit as I call out "Coming!"

I take a deep breath as I open the door enough for me to stand between the door and the door-frame while blocking entry into the apartment. Low and behold, it was the chick. We stare at each other for a few seconds.

I decide to test the water "Can I help you?" I ask as I lean against the door-frame and flick my eyes over her figure as I flash her a grin. She seems taken aback "Felix?" my grin drops for a moment "Echidna?".

She gives a small nod, and my grin is resurrected as a smirk "Damn. I imagined you hot but you are smoking girl!" She flashes me a smirk of her own as she pushes on my chest, moving me out of the way so she can enter the apartment "And you're not as good looking as I imagined."

~Your P.O.V.~

A tallish man answers the door. He's wearing a black suit with a bright orange tie which matches the orange streak in his dark brown hair. He's not thin but he's not broad either, and he's muscular but not well-built.

The features of his face are as sharp as he looks in that suit and his amber eyes draw you in, keeping you frozen for a few seconds before he leans against the door-frame. He gives you a once over as he grins "Can I help you?".

'No way that's not Felix.' "Felix?" his grin drops 'Nailed it!' "Echidna?" You nod and he smirks "Damn. I imagined you hot but you are smoking girl!". You roll your eyes internally as you smirk and push him out of your way so you can enter the apartment.

"And you're not as good looking as I imagined." ('Which is totally a lie but you're not about to admit that he's actually very sexy') Felix gives you an overdramatic gasp. "I am so hurt!" Another man enters the room from further in the apartment "What are you yelling about now-?"

He stops and just stares at you. He's tall, with broad shoulders and his black suit only barely conceals the rippling muscles underneath. His green tie matches his jade eyes that shine brightly against his mocha skin and his dark hair is tied up in a small ponytail.

He also has an X-shaped scar on his face. 'That explains the X on his helmet.' You think to yourself as you push the door closed with your foot and smirk at Locus, deciding to tease them both.

"Now Locus on the other...damn." You say, breathily. "Oh come on Echidna! Why are you always picking on me?" Felix complains and you laugh, enjoying the reaction he's giving you.

"Normally, its because you make it so easy Felix. But today, it's because you were staring at me while I was on the phone just now." They both just stare at you as Felix's jaw drops to the floor. "H-H-How did you know?"

You chuckle "You'll never know Felix. Just know that I have my ways. Could you hear the phone call?" He scratches his head "Sorta. I could only hear your end of the conversation. Speaking of which...who's Michael?"

You decide to tease them some more. "Tell you what Felix...I'll let you guess who Michael is. You each get three guesses. If you guess correctly, I'll tell you my real name. But, if you can't figure it out, you have to tell me your real name. But you can't get it partially correct. It's either all or nothing. Sound good?"

The boys look at each other and you can tell that they're both hooked for one reason or another. They nod and say in almost unison "Deal." You nod. "Cool! Felix can go first since he's the one who asked." You say as you go and sit on one of their chairs, crossing your left leg over your right and resting your left arm on the back of the chair.

The boys sit on the couch across from you. Locus seems to be thinking about his guesses as Felix works out his first guess. "Let's see...you were asking him for advice and called him 'your hero' soooo..I'm gonna guess boyfriend."

"Strike 1 Felix." He seems surprised but also...pleased? "Husband?" Locus asks next. "Strike 1 Locus." he lets out a silent sigh, and he almost looks...relieved? Felix goes next "Best friend?" "Strike 2 Felix." Locus's eyebrows come together. He thinks hard before guessing "Brother?" 'Not wrong. But I said to be specific.' I think to myself. "Strike 2 Locus."

Apparently I've stumped them with that answer. "Cousin?" Felix hesitantly asks. You respond very slowly "Strike 3. You're out Felix. Or, should I say..?" He sighs "Isaac." You nod, satisfied in your victory. "Older brother?" You freeze and stare at Locus.

You sit up to lean towards the boys as you remain silent. "Strike 3. You're out Locus." He sighs "Samuel." you nod and giggle at their confusion as they still try to figure out who he is. You let your face stop on a smirk.

Felix/Isaac glares at you "Echidna. Did you make us lose by a technicality?". You roll your eyes "Oh calm down Isaac. I didn't cheat. Michael is my younger brother (by only six minutes). So, Samuel was closest, but still wrong."

You stand and let your hands rest on your hips "And the name's (f/n)." They are clearly shocked that you not only told them who Michael is, but also your name. Though they quickly smile and Samuel/Locus stands "I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks." You say as you grab your suitcase and follow Locus to your room. You put your suitcase down and start taking out your gear. You can feel a pair of eyes on you and speak up without checking to see who it is.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" You hear a low chuckle 'Locus. No. Samuel. I like that name. Much better than Locus.' You're pulled from your quick thoughts when he replies "Hmm. Not sure. It sounds like something I would have been told as a child but I can't really remember."

You pause to take in the fact that Samuel's normally deep, silky, and serious voice...was now just as sarcastic and teasing as Isaac's. You grin. "You sound like Felix." He coughs and leaves the room.

You giggle and Xi appears on your shoulder "You definitely like them." You shush the AI and turn so your head is between him and the door as you whisper "Xi, please, go back. I trust them, but not that much. You're a privilege, not a right." He nods and dissipates.

A few minutes later, Felix calls out that the pizza has arrived. You smile at how normal, yet unnatural, this whole situation is. You enter the living room/main room and watch as Felix/Isaac pays for the food. The pizza delivery guy is staring at you the entire time.

Uncomfortable, you do the only thing you can think of...you growl and glare at him. You scared him, if his pale face is anything to go by, and he runs off. You all grab slices and sit down in a chair. Felix speaks first "What's the matter (f/n)? Don't like the attention?"

You pause and think about it for a minute. 'I was never the center of attention in school. It was always Michael. Star athlete, decent grades, joining the army, biggest kid in the school... everyone knew who Michael Creed was. Only a handful of people knew he even had a sister.'

You decide not to mention that though. "I've never been the center of attention so I've never had people stare at me. It's uncomfortable." Felix chuckles "If you want, I could stare at you. Y'know, desensitize you to it."

You roll your eyes "Do so, and I'll paint your armor pink." He gasps "You wouldn't dare." You shrug "How do you know?" "Uhhh...ummm." He desperately searches for a reason for you not to. "That's what I thought. Now, can we please discuss the job?"

The next few hours are filled with ironing out the details of the job and your plan for tomorrow. Once everything's sorted out, you stand, stretch, and clean up your plate from dinner. "Thanks for the pizza guys." "No problem."

You're not even sure who it was that replied as you walk to the kitchen. 'Damn it Xi. Why did you have to be so right? I'm still not over Wyoming, North, or Maine's deaths and I still like Wash. But now I'm falling for these two. I don't think my heart can take much more of this.'

You zone out as you finish up the dishes, unaware of the 2 sets of eyes on you. "Goodnight guys." You call out as you leave the kitchen "Goodnight (f/n)." You hear them both reply as you walk off to your bedroom, still lost in your own thoughts. That night, you dream of all the men who have ever been in your life.

You watch as Michael and you play with your dad. You relive the day that you joined the Freelancer program and the day that you met Georgia when he and CT were teasing the triplets and you punched Georgia in the gut. You met York the day he came to your table, put his arm around your shoulder, and told you you were pretty.

You met North when he stopped by to introduce Theta to Xi and you had ended up watching your AI's chat like parents watching your children on a play-date. Your first real talk with Wyoming was a few days after the locker room incident when he sat at your table and fired off a string of knock knock jokes that had you literally rolling on the floor laughing.

That day you and Wash fought South and Wyoming was your first chance to spend time with Wash. It was when you and him stared into each other's eyes. Tonight was perhaps the best sleep you've gotten in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
